Newt's Promise
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: "Don't you bloody take me back! I want to die! Just let those buggin' Grievers come get me and let me DIE!" AlbyxNewt ficlet. Rated T to be safe. Spoilers for those who haven't finished The Death Cure. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Maze Runner or it's characters. If I did, Newt would have lived.

A/N: Recently read The Maze Runner trilogy, fell in love with Newt. Hate what they did to him. He needs love, man. Friggin' Gally lived but not Newt? Not fair. Not the point here, though. After finishing the trilogy, I decided to do a bit of writing for AlbyxNewt, because, really, they were perfect together in the first book. Loved it. So, this is what came to mind, the tidbit of when/how Newt got his limp and how Alby spent that time, et cetera. Three short chapters is it. Also, in this, Alby is the new leader. I don't recall them saying how new he was, so, well, get over it. I wouldn't have known what he'd be doing if he weren't the leader.

-Last thing. I'd like to point out something which got me thinkin'. Newt tried to kill himself before. Why didn't he do that again? Well, this is my idea on why he didn't try and kill himself the second time and instead wanted someone else killing him. Explained later on, in the last chapter.

* * *

><p>It had been over a year since they'd been sent there. Nearing a year and a half, and nothing had told them, had happened, had let them find a way out of the maze. The previous leader now dead, Alby had taken control over the Glade. Though, he did a good enough job, most thought. He was the new leader -though short tempered- he was fearless to the end. He did what he needed to in order to keep the Glade, the Gladers, and <em>him <em>safe.

He worried every day, his scowl betraying his worries. Every day he would do what was needed, all the while his mind was on one thing; one _person_. Today was like every other day, the fear that a Griever might finally catch him, have another Glader brought down by the horrid beasts. It actually scared him, the thought of losing the one person he needed most in life.

"Newt's back!"

He snapped his head up at the sound of someone shouting the news, then bounded across the Glade for the East Door which was already beginning to close. The other Runners had already returned a few minutes prior, and he had been pacing in the Glade near the Box, waiting for Newt to return. That blonde, it killed the new Glade leader every minute of every day that Newt was out there running, possibly on his last run if a Griever should decide to wander around during the day.

Every day could be Newt's last.

He was at the East Door and met the blonde as he sprung through the opening, barely missing it as it closed fully, the Door locking for the night. He was breathing hard, his backpack gone, and his body soaked in sweat. Alby ignored the sour stench that welcomed his nose as he stood right before the younger teen.

"Where the shuck have you been? The other Runners got back on schedule! Where's your backpack? Answer me!"

His anger was real, but aimed at a different aspect of what was going on. He wasn't angry with the Runner barely making it, he was angry that he had almost lost the boy he couldn't bring himself to ever lose. Ever. The dark skinned boy, older by at least a year or so than the Runner, the new leader of the Glade, shot his hands out and gripped the sweat soaked shirt of the blonde before him, then pressed him against the now closed Door of the Glade. A wince appeared across the face of the younger boy, and he opened his eyes to meet a pair of furious orbs.

"Bloody let go Alby, I'm exhausted and I ain't in the mood for your klunk. Get me some water and I'll be all too happy to answer your buggin' questions."

The boy snapped, his thick accent forcing Alby to concentrate a little more to understand him. He nodded and looked to another boy, gestured for him to get the water. He wasn't about to leave Newt, not for a moment. Not for the whole night if he could help it. He released his grip from Newt's shirt, all too happy to let go of the soaked shirt, and crossed his arms, awaiting the answers. Newt let out a soft groan at knowing he would have to talk before the water got to him. He offered a tired smile at Alby and motioned towards a tree closest to them.

"Can I at least sit? My bloody feet are killin' me."

Alby shoved some other kids out of the way, ones that were asking a hundred questions all at once as he and Newt walked over to the tree. Newt slid down the trunk of the tree and leaned his head back, his forearms resting on his knees while he allowed the cool night air to wash through him, cooling his heated body down. Alby had followed, but turned and shot a glare at the kids who tried following as well.

"Shut your holes! Now get back to whatever you were doin'! Ain't nothin' to see here!"

He barked at them and they scattered like mice. He snorted and looked to Newt who was silently watching with one eye open, said eye trained on Alby. Alby's face flushed, though his dark skin did well to hide it, and before he could say a word the kid who had left to get Newt's water had returned and handed it over. The blonde was eager to get said water and downed most of it with a few large gulps, not even stopping for air. The Glade leader narrowed his eyes at the kid who was about to question the Runner, but the kid smiled sheepishly and ran off to do something else as Alby nodded and looked to Newt, then huffed.

"You stupid shank, breathe!"

He reached out and smacked Newt across the head before turning and sitting cross legged in front of the teen who was now coughing and choking. Newt shot a glare at Alby before leaning back once more, gripping the water in his hand still. It was apparent he wanted to drink it all then.

"Talk. Now. What happened? You barely made it back!"

Now that they were alone he let his scowl soften to a worried frown. Newt either didn't notice or didn't care. Alby didn't want to think of the latter.

"Ran into a buggin' Griever is what happened. Shuck thing nearly got me; ripped my backpack right off me."

Alby's chest tightened as his heart began to pound at what he was hearing. A Griever nearly got the experienced Runner. He frowned more and watched as Newt finished off the remaining bits of his water then set the glass down and looked to Alby, a smile appearing across his face.

"Awe, worried for me are ya?"

He teased the leader, a wry smirk replacing the smile. Alby's scowl returned, though it was forced. He shook his head and grunted, rubbing the back of his neck, buying time as he searched for the right words.

"Shuck faced piece of klunk, you scared me half to death! You could have gotten stung, or _worse_!"

He didn't want to think of the _or worse_part, but he knew it was a possibility. The mere thought of Newt having to suffer through the Changing was bad enough, but if Newt didn't survive... He shook his head when Newt had mumbled something.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Newt's gaze had fell to the ground in front of him, a frown pressing on his lips. Alby watched while Newt's eyes seemed to become distant, but the moment he looked up to Alby who was leering at him that distant look disappeared instantly. He offered another smile, this one a little more forced than the last one.

"Tired, I s'spect. Think I'll go take care of the map before I forget somethin', get cleaned, grab a sandwich and hit the sack. That fine with you?"

Before Alby could respond Newt had stood and flashed another smile then was heading for the Map Room. Alby followed the teen with his eyes, watching as he walked until he had to tear his eyes away. Staring at the spot Newt's eyes had fallen on now, he sat for a few more minutes alone, thinking, wondering, spacing out completely as his thoughts strayed to the possibility that Newt nearly died today. His heart was aching. Shaking his head Alby stood finally and made his way back to the Homestead, deciding to try and sleep off his worries, knowing very well he couldn't stay with Newt for the night.

But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. The worry inside him would keep him awake through out the night, his mind racing back to Newt every time it tried to stray.

And just as he figured, he didn't sleep one wink through the night. He finally gave up early the next morning and got up, wanting to spend a little time with Newt before he went out for the maze today. He found Newt in his room; it was just about time for him to wake up and prepare for the day's run. Alby stood in the doorway and stared at the boy's sleeping form, he looked most peaceful when he slept, Alby had figured that out awhile ago. During the brief times they could spend time together, Newt always seemed stressed, seemed like something was bothering him.

Though he did well to hide his concerns, his thoughts from the other Gladers, even Minho didn't seem to suspect anything. But Alby knew, he knew something was going on inside that head under that blonde hair Alby wanted so much to touch, to run his fingers through. He watched, and right on time, like clockwork, Newt stirred from his slumber. The Glade leader wandered what the Runner dreamt about. Perhaps a memory or two slipped through the cracks of their minds during his sleep, better times perhaps.

The blonde sat up and began to rub the sleep from his eyes, glanced over his shoulder then to see Alby standing there still, his arms crossed and his shoulder leaning against the doorframe.

"How long you been standing there ya shank?"

He sounded only half agitated, the other half seemed almost happy. Alby shrugged and walked over and plopped on the bed next to the Runner as Newt began to stretch his lean form.

"Just a minute or two. Wanted to se-" He corrected his wording, saying he just wanted to _see_Newt might have made things get awkward and Alby didn't want that. "Speak to you before ya left."

He fixed the word, but now he had to think quickly on what he was going to talk about. Newt nodded for the dark skinned boy to start talking as he stood and began getting ready for the day ahead. Alby watched as Newt checked his watch, slipped into his shoes and tested them and began to stretch.

"Well?"

Alby didn't realize he had spaced out and fell silent. He was mesmerized by Newt's every movement. He shook his head and looked up to Newt who now stood in front of him, his arms crossed. The veins prominent in his muscle toned arms, Alby could never get enough of seeing them. He wanted to see how fit the teen was elsewhere. Everywhere.

"Uh... Just be careful today, especially after yesterday."

Was all he could think to say. Of course, it was true, he couldn't be more honest; though he could have said a few other things, but he couldn't bring himself to confess to the teen. He had harbored feelings for Newt since they met, something inside him had instantly taken a liking to him. In truth, he knew what had happened the past year and a half; he had completely fallen for the teen.

Newt raised an eyebrow at the Glade leader and reached his hand over, gripping his shoulder as he smiled then.

"Everything's going to be fine today."

His smile, his eyes, his words and voice. _Everything_ sent up warning signs for Alby. _Something_ was wrong, he sensed it immediately. What was this new feeling washing through him? He felt like he was staring at someone else, an evil twin of Newt's or something. But something seemed to just be wrong right when Newt had said that. _Everything's going to be fine today_. Why didn't Alby believe it? He should have, but didn't. He gave a curt nod and the Runner gave a nod back before walking out of the room. Leaving Alby alone with the poltergeist which had seeped into him and was haunting his thoughts, screaming at him that something was going to happen, something bad.

Alby stood from the bed and made his way after Newt, knowing that the boy had headed to Frypan's kitchen for a quick breakfast. He soon found the Runner already at a table and picking at his breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and a piece of toast with jelly on it. Alby was quick to grab himself something as well, then sat across from the blonde teen. Newt glanced up before looking back to his plate, his face filled with the stress of worries. He wasn't even trying to hide it. The leader watched for a time as he poked at his own food, not even bothering to really eat it.

"Maybe you should stay behind today."

The words left Alby's mouth faster than he could realize what he was saying. Newt dropped his fork just as he was about to take the final bite of his eggs and he looked up to Alby who sat across from him, his face showing shock and what Alby thought was the slightest bit of hope, but it faded too soon for the dark skinned boy to know for sure.

"What? The bloody hell you talkin' about Alby? Is it just me or do you want all us Runners to take a break today? Go ahead and try that one with Minho; he'll beat your shuck face in for suggesting that."

Alby shook his head and reached his hand over, gripping at Newt's arm. He felt a tremor race through Newt's body before he settled.

"No, just you Newt."

"And why should I be the only buggin' Runner to take the day off?"

Newt's face was half scowling, half filled with confusion. His eyes said something completely different but Alby couldn't place it.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about today's run for you. I think you should take the day off."

Alby didn't know why he had this sudden urge to just yell at Newt to stay, and if need be tie him down to a shuck bed for the rest of the day so he knew that the boy would be safe from any dangers. Newt reached up and gripped the hand that had been gripping his arm, now prying Alby's hand away.

"Alby, if I didn't know any better I'd say you just went through the Changing, 'cause you're actin' all crazy like. I can't bloody well take a break, who would take my place? No one, that's who."

He gave a slight squeeze to Alby's hand, almost as if he was trying to reassure the other teen before he stood up, staring down at Alby, his hand still gripping the other's, until he finally released it and grabbed what food he had already grabbed for the day, then turned to go and finish preparing with a new backpack and such. Alby watched as Newt disappeared out of the kitchen then he looked down to Newt's plate, that last bite of eggs still there. _I just have a bad feeling, Newt. I can't lose you._With a heavy sigh he stood and walked out as well, forgetting about his own breakfast. His appetite was long gone.

Alby walked over to Newt as the boy finished packing his new backpack and was about to turn to leave. Walking towards the doors which had already opened, a few Runners already leaving, Newt glanced over to see Alby making his way. The older teen walked up to Newt and gripped his arm, relishing in the feel of Newt's toned arms, his soft skin.

"I ain't going to take the whole buggin' day off, Alby."

He began, and Alby knew there was no changing Newt's mind. Once it was made up, that was it, he was far too stubborn to back down. A weak smile found it's way to Alby's face and he nodded.

"I know. Just be extra careful out there today, ain't no telling if another Griever might attack. Promise me."

"I already said-"

"Promise me Newt!"

Alby snapped, his temper flaring to the surface. Newt looked a bit taken aback, but he nodded and gripped Alby's hand which had yet to leave his arm, just like he had done in the kitchen, he gave it a squeeze before prying it away from himself.

"Don't worry your shuck head for me. I have the feelin' today's gonna be a good day for me."

He smiled then, and that same feeling crept into Alby, that poltergeist was trying to disrupt the leader again. He fought the ghost down and forced a smile, and gave a half nod.

"Good that."

He said, but he didn't honestly mean it. He still felt that today was going to be bad; for the both of them now. Newt continued to grip at the dark skinned boy's hand for a minute longer before he released it and turned to walk away. He stopped just as he reached the East Door and he looked to Alby. He seemed hesitant for a moment, and Alby could see he wanted to say something before leaving.

"Good that..."

He finally spoke, but it didn't seem to be what he wanted to say. He turned and sprinted out of the East Door, and Alby stood there and watched as he ran further into the maze until he turned a corner, disappearing. _Just get your ass back here in one piece, Newt._Alby thought before he finally tore his eyes away from the maze and began to skulk away from the Door.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Alright you shanks, time to pony-up and review! It'd be right nice of ya to let me know how I did at the characters and their buggin' lingo. -Phew, it ain't easy, I tell ya. Anyway, do be kind and review, tell me if I did good and such. Thanks for readin'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Maze Runner or it's characters. If I did, Newt have lived, plain and simple.

A/N: So, here's the second chapter. Actually, out of all three chapters, this is my favorite. I enjoyed what I had going on, the stress of the situations and such. I think I did well, considering. I'm not really good with action, I won't lie, but I think I managed to pull it off, the angst of the moments and the emotions that was going on. Though I do apologize if I have times wrong as to when the Doors close. Honestly, I can't remember if they ever specified what time the Doors close. So I guessed. If it ain't right, shuck it, I'm new to writing for this series. After this is the final chappie. Get to see how things turn out.

* * *

><p>After Newt and the last of the Runners had left, Alby did nothing. He didn't do his usual work, and when people tried to ask him questions he'd brush them off and just continued to wander through the Glade. He was on edge and could feel <em>something <em>was going to happen. A Griever attack, maybe, but that didn't even seem to sit well with the new Glade leader. They'd never attacked in the Glade before, and only rarely did they show in the maze during the day. He checked his watch for the umpteenth time that day; it was only 2:19 by this time. He frowned and continued to wander the Glade.

Back and forth he'd pace in front of the East Door, looking up every five minutes to see if he could spot Newt, if he could hear anything like a call for help. Nothing came. Nothing was seen. He continued to pace and finally gave up as he collapsed to the ground and leaned his back against the wall near the open Door. _Slim it, Alby. Newt's fine. He's experienced at running, and he'll be fine. _He grunted at his own thoughts. He had the feeling that something wasn't fine. That maybe he should go in and take a look around for Newt. But he didn't and he waited.

And waited. And waited. And waited. He waited until it was nearing five in the evening. But the feeling of something being wrong just intensified through out the hours. Finally he got to his feet just as Frypan was walking over with a sandwich in his hand, no doubt for Alby who hadn't eaten all day.

"Here, thought you could use a bite to eat. You tryin' to loose a few pounds by fastin'? Not that I'm complainin', you could probably do a few pounds less."

It was a joke, of course, Alby was fit like a lot of the older boys, but he didn't feel like joking around. He looked to Frypan, swiped the sandwich and devoured it as his eyes wandered back into the maze, his mind now made up. Frypan was trying to say something or another but Alby shot his hand up to silence the cook after finishing his sandwich -which had really hit the spot- and he looked to Frypan; determination firm on his expression.

"I have a bad feeling about Newt today. I'm going in to look for him, make sure the shuck face didn't run into another Griever."

Frypan grunted and shook his head, reaching out to grab ahold of Alby's shoulder just as the teen was about to step into the maze.

"Shuck me and call me a Greenie, the hell you going on about? Seriously? I'm pretty sure going out in the maze is a rule we _all_ decided was one _not_to be broken you stupid klunkhead!"

Alby roughly jerked his shoulder away from Frypan's grip and shot him a glare; the cook unconsciously stepping back at seeing the fire in Alby's eyes.

"I don't give a crap! Somethin' is wrong, I can feel it Frypan! It's getting late, the Doors will close soon! I ain't not going in, so shut your hole! Go tell the Med-jacks to be ready just in case, ya get me?"

With that final order he dashed into the maze, the shadows of the approaching evening leering down at him as he ran down the first corridor and disappeared from the view of a shouting Frypan. He had been out here before, so he wasn't completely lost, and it was easy enough to follow the markers of the Runners who had left the _bread crumbs _of which way they'd come from, leaving behind a piece of vine they'd cut from the wall. Alby new which section was Newt's, and he headed straight for it. He ran, his heart already beginning to pound.

If nothing was wrong, he'd look like an idiot. But if something was wrong, he needed to get Newt back right away before the Doors could close on them, and lock them both in the maze for the whole night. Then they'd both be goners.

So Alby continued to run, ignoring the burning of his legs as he forced himself to move, to run. Finally he reached Newt's section and he began to strain his eyes to see any signs of the Runner. And then he realized something was missing; the vines. The vines which Newt was supposed to leave behind in order to remind himself which way he'd came weren't anywhere. There were no fresh ones cut and dropped. Newt hadn't done it. Alby forced himself to try and stay calm as panicked gripped his chest and tightened. After running through the maze for nearly forty-minutes and finding nothing, his heart stopped and he came skidding to a halt when his eyes fell on a familiar blonde teen.

On the ground, Newt was laying, crumbled over and gripping his leg, his face contorted into a look of pure agony.

"Newt!"

Alby shouted and bounded over to the fallen teen. Newt looked up to the dark skinned boy with a look of agony, and a hint of shock spreading across his face.

"Alby? W-What are you doing here?"

He barely got the words out before letting out another groan of pain, clenching his eyes shut tight. It was bad, and Alby could see it. The older of the two forced Newt to let go of his leg, ripping the hands away and trying to assess the injury.

"The hell happened? Did a Griever do this?"

Alby barked, snapping his eyes up to meet Newt's. And he saw a look he wish he had never seen come across the teens face. Guilt. Misery. Pain. All mixed and shredding Alby's heart, sending daggers into him like nothing else. He shook his head and didn't wait for an answer, didn't _want_the answer as he stood and grabbed Newt's arm, draped it over his shoulder and lifted the boy up after wrapping his free arm around the boy's thin waist. A cry of pain pierced the air as Newt gripped at his injured leg, his eyes clenched tightly shut once again.

"We gotta get you back before the Door shuts for the night Newt, c'mon!"

Alby began to move as quickly as he could with the other boy's weight on him, half limping, half being dragged. Then suddenly Newt pushed himself away from Alby and landed on the ground, crying and wailing in pain as he fell and crumpled over once again, his hands immediately gripping the wounded limb.

"What the hell Newt?"

Alby bellowed as he quickly knelt in front of the now sobbing teen. Newt shook his head and held his hand up, his entire body trembling with the effort.

"Don't take me back! Get back into the Glade Alby! You won't make it back with me, just go!"

Newt yelled, his voice strained from the crying and trying to surpress sobs. Alby shook his head stubbornly and began to lift the boy from the ground once again like he had done. But Newt began to struggle, his sobs echoing in the air as he began to push and punch at Alby's attempts at lifting him from the ground.

"Don't you bloody take me back! I want to die! Just let those buggin' Grievers come get me and let me DIE!"

Alby's eyes were wide as he stared at his best friend. His ears were ringing with Newt's words, over and over he processed them and his heart sank deeper into his chest and shattering a little more each time he imagined them.

"You... What?"

He could barely understand what was going on. Newt wanted to die, wanted to be left behind even if there was a chance in getting back. Narrowing his eyes as a scowl appeared across his face, Alby shook his head and then he turned his back to the boy, knelt down and reached back, gripping the boy's arms and hoisting him up onto his own back. Then he wrapped his arms back and around Newt's legs, holding him up onto his back and he glanced over his shoulder at the sobbing teen once he was standing again.

"I ain't going to leave your shuckin' ass back here to face those pieces of klunk by yourself! We're going back to the Glade!"

He growled out, then began to force his legs to move as fast as they could carry him and the teen. His legs were on fire and his arms were already wanting to give out but he wasn't about to drop Newt and leave him. He still had time. They still had time. Newt sobbed and wailed for the older boy to stop, to let him die but Alby had shut his ears off, his mind set on one thing: get back to the Glade.

He jogged through the maze as best he could with both his own weight and now the weight of Newt, who had finally stopped struggling against the teen. His heart pounding in his chest, feeling as if it'd explode at any moment, blood rushing in his ears, he couldn't hear anything anymore as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He just kept pushing himself, running, sprinting, jogging, whatever it took to get back in time. Then relief flooded his system as he turned another corner and seen the East Door come into view, and it was still open. His arms and legs on fire, his body utterly spent, he had to drop Newt to his feet or he wouldn't be able to get them back.

There was just no way he could manage another step with Newt on his back.

A cry pierced the air again when Newt's foot hit the ground but Alby was able to manage in at least keeping the boy up, trying to favor the badly injured limb. He gripped Newt's arm and swung it over his shoulder and gripped it, wrapped his other arm around that thing waist and began to jog for the Door, Newt sobbing all over again as the pain rocketed up his foot and through his leg.

Alby was struggling to breathe, taking in huge gasps of air to try and give oxygen to over worked lungs, but the strain of carrying the boy was lessened with Newt's attempts at limping along side him, helping to support his own weight. They could make it, he knew they could. Just fifty feet separated the two from the safety of the Glade. Alby could make out Frypan and Clint and Jeff who were waving their hands, yelling something or another but Alby was unable to hear them. The only sound he could make out right then was his own gasping for air, Newt's sobs, and the sound of his heart pounding in his head. Everything was spinning.

And then everything froze just like that.

A loud boom exploded, and Alby's heart stopped. He knew what was going on. The Doors were closing. The floor shook as a loud crunching, grinding sound filled the air, the sounds piercing through the air and shaking Alby. He looked to Newt who had looked up, pain evident on his face, tears streaking his cheeks. He tried saying something over the loud sounds but couldn't bring his voice above the horrific sounds of the Doors shutting for the night. Alby didn't hear it, he just shook his head and bounded for the door, dragging the injured boy next to him. His strength wanted so badly to give, his body ready to collapse.

_Just a little further! I can do it! _Were his thoughts, he knew Newt was in pain, his own body crying to collapse, but he pushed it further, already having passed the breaking point, passed it's limits. It was so close, they could make it!

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Newt's own strength in trying to move now was apparent, both now pushing one another just another step. Another couple of feet. The Door was half closed by this time, but they were less than ten feet away. And then Alby lunged ahead, dragged Newt with him, and a few more steps.

They made it.

He dropped to the ground inside the Glade, Newt falling from his grasp and crying out as he hit the ground, once again curled up and gripping his injured leg, crying, sobbing, at some points screaming his pain. And frustration, Alby thought. He looked to Newt, seen pain and frustration creasing his face as Clint and Jeff both knelt down on either side of Newt and began to try and see the injury. The whole world was spinning for Alby, his heart pounded, thumping so hard behind his chest to the point he thought it'd beat right out of his chest. Blood rushing in his ears prevented him from fully hearing what Frypan -who had stepped up to his side and dragged him to his feet- was trying to say in his ear over the sounds of the Doors closing.

Then silence came as the Doors locked into place, and Alby was snapped back out of his daze as Frypan smacked him across the face, the sounds rushing back into his ears and mixing. Newt's sounds of pain, Clint and Jeff's voices, and Frypan's which was louder than needed.

"You in there or is it all klunk for brains now?"

He heard Frypan hiss and he jerked his head up, looking into the cook's eyes with a fierce glare.

"I'm fine!"

Alby yelled, though he realized he didn't need to do so. Clint and Jeff both looked over to see what was going on before they turned their attention back to Newt, lifting him by his legs and under his arms, causing another cry of pain to erupt from Newt's throat. Alby's whole body was shaking, either with exhaustion or something akin to fear. He couldn't figure out which was which. Frypan was gripping his shoulder, trying to talk to him but he completely ignored the cook and he started following Clint and Jeff towards the Homestead.

"Yo slinthead! What's gotten into you? What happened out there? Was Newt attacked by a Griever?"

Alby heard Frypan yelling just as Minho came running across the Glade. He looked to Newt with a wince before looking to Alby who had stopped from following Clint and Jeff. _He wanted to die. He wanted left behind. Why? Did he...? Did he try...? _Alby couldn't bring himself to think of what had happened. He began walking again just as Clint and Jeff had taken Newt into the Homestead but Minho was in front of him and stopping him.

"What happened to Newt? I came in and Frypan had Clint and Jeff waiting out by the East Door sayin' somethin' about you going off on some rescue mission."

Minho's voice was stern but filled with apparent worry and Alby didn't know what to say. He didn't know what had happened. He shrugged as he met Minho's gaze, their eyes locking instantly.

"I don't know what happened, Minho. I had a bad feeling is all, went into the maze to look for Newt and I found him lyin' on the ground in a heap of pain. He was wailing so much I couldn't get a word out of him."

He lied. He had to. He didn't dare say what Newt had said before they got back. Minho stared into Alby's eyes for a moment longer, as if doubting what Alby said, before looking towards the Homestead, running his fingers through his black hair then.

"Shuck it all."

Minho grumbled, walking towards the sad excuse of a home now; Alby in tow. They both walked into the worn building and made their way up the stairs, then to a door which had been left cracked open, and some kids peering inside. Alby sneered and yelled at them to leave, causing the group of kids to scatter as he and Minho both walked up to the door. But they stopped when Jeff poked his head out and looked between the two.

"I wouldn't come in here. It's bad. We'll be out when we're done."

With that and without waiting for a response Jeff pulled his head back into the room and slammed the door shut in both Alby and Minho's face. Minho growled and kicked the door then looked to Alby who seemed to have frozen completely. His body was numb from the stress which was pumping through out his body like a sickness in his veins.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and grab somethin' to eat. I'll be back later. They'll probably be in there awhile and I need to get rested up for tomorrow. Not to mention try and figure out what we're gonna do about this freakin' mess."

Minho grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way back down the stairs. Alby just nodded and slid down the wall in front of the door, staring at it like he could open it with his mind alone. His body was spent, and his mind was spinning. It didn't look like a Griever attack, it looked worse than that. It looked as though the boy had jumped and landed on his ankle, damn near crushing the ankle.

Jumped.

That had to be what Newt had done. He had jumped to the end. But something must have happened to have prevented him from dying. Maybe he wasn't high enough. His body was stronger than most. He wasn't a quitter in the end, after all. But Alby's heart was aching at the idea that Newt, his best friend, the very boy he loved with his whole being... Tried to leave him behind.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter two posted, ain't it nice? Now be kind and review to see the final chappie posted and see what happens. Thanks for readin'.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Maze Runner or it's characters. Newt have lived if I did.

A/N: This is the final, the last chapter of Newt's Promise. Hope it was worth the wait. Personally the second chapter was my favorite, but, eh. Anyway, enjoy. I might do more for TMR, so any feedback on how I did with the characters and situations would be great, thanks. Hopefully this last chapter didn't get butchered. It got kinda mushy towards the end. So, without waitin' anymore, go ahead and finish this little ficlet up and drop me a review!

* * *

><p>Hours passed. A few boys came in and asked if there had been any word, but neither Clint or Jeff had came back out. At times there'd be a scream rise from the closed door only to fall back into silence. Alby's ears felt as though they were bleeding at the sound of Newt's cries of pain. At times he'd press his hands to his ears and keep his eyes shut tight, hoping that would keep the screams out of his head. But it never worked, Newt's screams would rise higher than the last time and then muffled sobs, crying, some swears from either Clint or Jeff, Alby couldn't tell.<p>

He just sat there and waited. And waited. God, he hated having to wait like this. But he couldn't do anything, he knew he'd be useless, most likely in the way in that room. And he wasn't sure if he could even manage to keep a straight face at seeing the pain his friend was going through.

It was late now. He checked his watch, around 2 AM. His eyes were bloodshot from not having any sleep the night before. Minho had come up again a few times before giving up and going to bed like Alby told him to. There was nothing either could do, and Minho needed his sleep for the run the next day. Today. Alby had to remind himself that it was a new day, just too early for anyone to know or be awake. Except for him, Clint and Jeff who still worked away inside that room. The screams had settled down, there were muffled sobs for awhile but even that settled down.

Finally the door creaked as it opened slowly, and Clint was the first to walk out, then Jeff was on his heels. Alby looked up to them and they both looked exhausted, just like he felt and probably looked as well. They rubbed their eyes, trying to keep themselves awake just long enough to reach a room to collapse. Alby was on his feet and standing as they closed the door behind themselves and mumbled something to one another. Clint looked up to Alby with tired eyes, and Jeff was practically dead on his feet.

"Well?"

Alby asked, not even realizing until he had spoke that he even _sounded _tired. -If that was even possible. He tried shaking it off as he waited for an answer. Clint stifled a yawn and nodded.

"We did the best we could. His ankle was messed up pretty bad, shattered just about. That's most of the damage, what was in his ankle."

Clint spoke, failing to stifle another yawn. Jeff snapped his head up from nearly falling over asleep and he didn't even bother to try and stop his yawn as he nodded confirmation to what Clint had just said.

"Yeah, but he'll probably never run again. His days as a Runner is long over. But, it didn't-" He yawned mid sentence. "-look like a Griever did it, but he wouldn't tell us what happened."

This time Clint was the one to nod the confirmation to what Jeff had just said as he crossed his arms and looked to Alby.

"He wouldn't tell us what happened. Did he say anything before you got back?"

Clint's exhaustion was mildly forgotten as his curiosity took it's place. Alby slowly shook his head and looked away. He wasn't going to change his story about Newt not saying anything. He couldn't bring himself to tell the others, though he knew they suspected it wasn't a Griever. Clint sighed and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, like I said, we did the best we could. He'll be off his ankle for a good few weeks. We can't do anything else tonight."

Alby nodded and waved them off as he looked past them and at the door, then shoved past them.

"Good that. Get some rest. I'll watch to see if his condition changes or if he says anythin'."

Clint and Jeff exchanged tired and weary glances to one another but they both shrugged and headed for their room to sleep the remaining night away. Alby hesitated outside the door for a moment longer, his hand gripping the old doorknob. He sucked in a deep breath and twisted the doorknob, opening said door and slipping inside before closing it right behind himself.

He scanned the dim room, there was only one lamp left on which was placed on the worn night stand next to the bed. He slowly made his way over to the bedside on the side with the lamp, pulled a chair up and sat down. Newt looked horrible, Alby could see this much even in the dim light. The lamp flickered like it was about to go out but stayed on, stayed strong so Alby could continue to stare at his best friend laying helpless on the bed. His eyes scanned his body until it ran down his legs and found the wounded ankle which had been crudely patched up.

His right ankle was propped up on a pillow, heavily bandaged. Alby noticed that many other bandages and cloths were laying around the bed, tossed aside once they were useless; they were all soaked in blood. His nose scrunched as if he could smell it still.

"Like I need... To wake up to an ugly lookin' shuck face like that..."

Alby snapped his head around to see Newt's eyes were barely open, but indeed they were open. Pain was obvious on his face as he tried shifting but eventually gave up and laid still. Alby leaned forward to get a better, closer look at his long time friend. He truly was a friend for as long as he could remember.

"Newt, you freaking slinthead, what happened? And don't try and tell me a freakin' Griever attacked you, this ain't the work of no Griever..."

At first his words started as a harsh whisper, but they faded towards the end into a softer, more concerned tone. Newt avoided eye contact with the older boy and he closed his eyes, absently drawing circles on the blanket with his finger. Alby frowned and reached over, gripping Newt's hand in both of his own.

"Newt, talk to me..."

The new leader of the Glade felt a tremor run down Newt's hand and arm, probably through out his whole body Alby figured, with the sound of pain soon following. Newt then looked up at Alby, tears beginning to well up at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alby I'm sorry I'm so sorry I just..."

He let out a heavy sigh and leaned his head back into the pillow, staring up at the ceiling then. Alby watched closely, seeing the stress in Newt's expression and body language.

"I-I jumped, Alby... I bloody jumped from one of the walls..."

It came as nothing more than a whisper, the voice speaking it soft and filled with sorrow. Newt's chest tightened as he tried to suppress a sob, all the while Alby just stared. He figured what had happened, but hearing it aloud was so much harder than the teen could have ever imagined.

"Why? Why would you do a shuck thing like that you dumb shank!"

Alby's words were hard but filled with pain and anger. Pain because his best friend tried to kill himself, tried to leave him alone in this hell, and anger because he couldn't have seen that this was coming sooner, that Newt felt that death was better than living with Alby here in the Glade.

"I hate it here... I've hated it every minute of every day! I can't stand this buggin' place anymore! We're not getting out, we'll never bloody find a way to solve the buggin' maze, Alby! Can't you see that?"

Newt didn't even try to suppress another sob, instead he let it out and gripped at Alby's hands, throwing his other arm over his eyes to hide the tears which were now flowing freely. Alby hated this, hated to see how much pain Newt was in, physically and psychologically. He tightened his grip on Newt's hand with one of his before releasing his other and reaching over, running his hand through Newt's hair, which was streaked with tears, sweat and dirt, and even a little blood.

"Good that. I've known for awhile that we weren't gettin' out, Newt..."

Newt threw his arm to the side and looked at Alby with wide, bloodshot eyes, another sobbed escaping his throat, his chest tight with the strain of trying and failing to suppress it.

"You knew? And didn't say anythin'?"

Obviously Newt was shocked, stunned even. For a moment his own pain disappeared and he shot up from the bed, sitting straight up and looking Alby squarely in the eyes, now face to face with the boy. Their faces only inches a part, Alby could feel Newt's ragged breathing against his face.

Something just clicked for Alby. Something just snapped, and before he knew what he was doing he leaned in the rest of those few inches and pressed his lips to Newt's, whose eyes were wide and shocked. Alby's heart had quickened and he felt his face heat up, but he wasn't pulling away. He closed his eyes finally and he pushed more for the kiss, and then he felt a hand running through his hair and then down the back of his neck. He shivered as Newt began to return the kiss. After a moment the two broke away to catch their breath, and Alby couldn't bring himself to look up at Newt who he knew was staring at him.

"I knew... But I never said anythin'... I knew everyone needed that hope... I knew... At least I thought I knew that _you_needed that hope, Newt..."

He still didn't take a chance in looking at the blonde. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and he pulled his hands away from the other, now fidgeting with a hole which was at the bottom of his shirt towards the front. He stretched and tugged at the torn fabric, twisting his fingers around it and releasing. He didn't know what to do or say. He settled with just wringing his hands together and looking down at his lap.

"I never thought... I... Alby, I really _like _you."

Alby snapped his head up and met Newt's eyes, his own wide in surprise. Newt lowered his gaze and began to wring his hands together similar to how Alby had been doing.

"I wanted to tell you before I left today, knowin' what I was plannin'... I just, couldn't bring myself to... Scared you'd bloody go nutso on me 'bout how I felt... Didn't know if you were into guys or anythin' like that..."

Alby had to concentrate harder than usual to understand what Newt had said due to Newt mumbling, but then once he processed the words his scowl had disappeared completely and the flicker of a smile appeared, his eyes softening as he stared at Newt. He reached his hand over slowly to grip both of Newt's and the blonde jerked his head up to see Alby staring at him.

"Shuck it, I've liked you since I first met ya. Didn't even know myself but I felt fine with you around. Knew I liked ya."

Newt looked purely relieved as relief washed over him. He smiled a mocking smile then as he leaned back against the headboard, trying to hide the cringe of pain at the movement.

"So ya like me? Guess I have somethin' to live a little longer for huh?"

Though he knew it was meant to lighten the mood and talk more about the prospect of them beginning something, Alby frowned and shook his head, reaching over with his other hand and clasping both his hands over Newt's.

"I don't wanna hear about ya tryin' to off yourself no more, Newt. Ya had me worried sick, and if you're gone, I ain't got nothin' holdin' me from leavin' either."

Newt frowned and looked down to his ankle, and Alby followed his gaze. Shaking his head, Alby looked back to Newt and gave a slight shake to Newt's hands, causing the latter to snap his head back up and meet Alby's gaze again.

"I won't... I won't try and kill myself again, ever, I _promise _it Alby."

He forced a smile and Alby nodded to that.

"Good that."

Newt nodded in response and he slowly tried laying back down, his eyelids drooping then from exhaustion which washed through him.

"Mind stayin' awhile longer?"

Alby shook his head and stood, laying next to Newt on the bed and looking at him before crossing his arms behind his head. Newt nodded and shifted a little, laying his head on Alby's shoulder and elbow now. Though not exactly comfortable, Newt was smiling. And Alby noted that it was a genuine smile this time. It didn't take long for Newt to fall asleep, the pain killers working to some degree. And though he himself was exhausted Alby waited awhile longer as he stared at the ceiling before sleeping. He shifted and wrapped his arm around Newt's shoulders, giving Newt a better position to lay his head on Alby's shoulder.

He finally closed his eyes and after only a few short minutes, he was fast asleep.

Alby was shaken awake lightly the next morning and he snapped his eyes open to see Minho standing over him, a brow raised at him. Alby frowned and groaned, going to sit up only to realize his arm was asleep and there was something heavy laying on his shoulder. He looked over and seen Newt fast asleep, and his heart skipped a beat when everything from the previous night came flooding back into his memories. He looked at Minho and his face flushed.

"What?"

He snapped, glaring up at the Runner. Minho shrugged and shook his head.

"Came to see how Newt was before I took off for the day."

He said, gesturing at the sleeping blonde. Newt groaned then and he rolled his head off Alby's arm, allowing the blood to start circulating again. He sat up and rubbed his arm and shoulder as he looked down to Newt whose eyes fluttered open before coming into focus, focusing on Alby and Minho now. He looked away then as he gripped at his leg, knowing all too well his running days were over.

"Sorry, Minho... Don't look like I'll be runnin' again..."

Minho sighed but nodded, he had already guessed that the blonde wouldn't be running anymore from what he had saw the previous day.

"Don't sweat it, just recover. Before I go, I wanted to ask... What happened?"

Newt froze, his whole body tensing at the question. He glanced to Alby who was watching between the two. The leader of the Glade shook his head and looked to Minho with a scowl crossing his face.

"A freaking Griever chased him and nearly got him. Told me last night. You and the other Runners should be careful, two attacks in two days?"

Alby shook his head and looked back to Newt, his scowl softening but not leaving completely. Newt looked to Alby with a hint of surprise but he nodded and looked to Minho who stood next to the bed and was peering down at him.

"Bloody thing stomped my ankle. Then left like it wanted to wait 'til night to finish the job."

Minho snorted and shook his head.

"I'll tell the others to be extra careful. Least you ain't gotta deal with the maze no more huh? You're one lucky shank."

Minho winked and reached down, gripped Newt's shoulder and gave a squeeze before he turned and made his way out of the room. Clint and Jeff were just walking in, both looking like neither had gotten nearly enough sleep, though Alby felt the same as well. He'd probably gotten less considering he had stayed up to talk with Newt awhile. Alby stood from the bed then and cleared his throat.

"Gotta let those shanks out there know about Newt's condition. You two make sure he's nice and comfy while I'm gone."

They both nodded to Alby before he glanced over at Newt, nodding to him then.

"Don't forget what we talked 'bout last night."

Without waiting for Newt to say anything in response he was out the door and jogging out of the sad excuse of a home. He was met instantly with most of the Gladers and a hundred questions spun around him. He held his hands up and yelled,

"Pipe it you shanks!"

Silence swarmed him and he sighed, rubbing his forehead then as he looked between them. All the Gladers were there, save for the Runners who had already left. It was then that he realized he had slept through the wake-up. He sighed and glanced at the door behind himself before he returned his attention at the Gladers who packed around him, waiting for answers.

"Newt's alive, got attacked by a freakin' Griever again. Got his ankle and crushed it. And he didn't get stung so he ain't gonna be goin' through the Changing. Lucky shank ain't he? Now ya know what's goin' on, get back to work!"

He yelled the last part and everyone looked between each other, exchanged words then nodded and began to spread out, believing what their new leader had to say about what had happened. He slouched slightly and looked around himself again, rubbing the back of his neck. _Yeah, Griever my ass... But, I ain't tellin' them he tried to jump to his death... He swore he won't do it again, promised me he wouldn't... I'll believe it, I believe him. I'm just... Grateful he's alive. _He nodded and began to make his way back inside and towards the kitchen. He was starving, and he decided he'd pick up something for Newt while he was at it.

Frypan was all too happy to hand over a couple of sandwiches after hearing about Newt's condition, he even had given a couple of cookies he had made the previous night and saved for Alby and Newt. By the time Alby got back to the room with the food and drinks - he had grabbed a couple glasses of water - Clint and Jeff had done changing Newt's bandages and were wrapping up with what they could do for the former Runner. They nodded to Alby and left the room, probably to try and catch another hour or so of sleep. They deserved it to say the least, Alby figured.

"Here, Frypan saved us a couple cookies even."

Newt was sitting up against the headboard by now and he was glad to take his plate from the makeshift tray it was on. He took his glass and downed the water before setting it aside and beginning to dig into his food as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Keep eatin' like that and you'll get fat."

Newt shot him a glare but then he smiled and shook his head, slowing down as he ate. Alby was sitting in the chair he had sat in the previous night and was eating his own food, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Everyone else believes what I said about the Griever attack. Don't let it slip."

Newt flinched and nodded, looking down at his plate as he slowly finished the remaining bit of his sandwich. Alby sighed and shook his head, watching as Newt fiddled with the cookie, breaking pieces off and eating them.

"I won't slip up about it."

He simply said, looking to Alby now, his eyes determined.

"And I swear I won't ever try to kill myself again."

Alby shot his hand up and shook his head, looking at Newt still.

"I believe ya you stupid shank. So just concern yourself with recovering from this shuck of an accident."

"Good that."

Newt replied with a smile, leaning over as best he could and lightly pressing his lips to Alby's cheek then pulling away and finishing the rarity that was a cookie from Frypan's kitchen. Alby nodded and returned the smile then looked out the window of the room, watching the sun brighten the room as it rose higher into the sky. For once Alby no longer had the same worries he had for the past year and a half, because now Newt would be staying in the Glade rather than out running and possibly meeting with a Griever. And for that, for that and the fact that Newt was with him still, he was glad.

_Feels like we got a brand new day, Newt. You and me. _He thought and he looked back to see Newt, the sun lighting up the room and nearly making Newt look as if he was glowing. Alby inwardly rolled his eyes, knowing he'd probably never feel this way about anyone else ever.

End.

* * *

><p>AN: Finished! See? I said it'd be three short chappies. Not bad, right? Now review to give me a heads up on how I did if it were good or no. If ya liked it I might be nice and do more bits for TMR trilogy! Thanks for readin'.


End file.
